The present invention relates to plumbing in general, and in particular, to a toilet bowl stabilizer that minimizes any instability that would otherwise occur when the mounting flange of the waste line drainage line is too high for the support surface of the toilet bowl.
Toilet bowls couple to sewage waste line with a mounting flange of a mounting hub through stud and nut connections. A wax ring of the hub provides a gasket.
Replacement of a toilet bowl requires removal of the old toilet bowl from a mounting flange on the waste line. The mounting flange is usually a standard distance above a toilet bowl-supporting surface (floor) for the bowl. Sometimes the replacement toilet bowl is not within the tolerance limits of the standard height of the mounting flange above the floor. If so, the replacement toilet bowl maybe too high above the supporting floor, and not seat properly on the flange. The consequence of this is that the new bowl is unstable and can wobble or rock. Further if the base ring around the base of the old toilet bowl is larger than the base of the new toilet bowl there is a good chance of an unsightly ring around the base of the new toilet left over from the old installation.
The present invention provides an easy to use toilet bowl stabilizer base plate that stabilizes a replacement toilet bowl simply and effectively so that it does not rock. In addition it avoids an unsightly ring even when the new toilet bowl mounting flange is located outside the tolerance and too high above the toilet bowl support floor. A single stabilizer base plate or a plurality of plates of the invention between the floor support surface and the bottom of the replacement toilet bowl stabilizes the new toilet bowl.
In greater detail, the present invention provides a toilet bowl stabilizer base of a plurality of interlocking plates that nest together for compression between the bottom of the new toilet bowl and the supporting floor. The plates are congruent and of the same dimensions and have opposing planar surfaces with a circular opening for receipt of the mounting flange and passage of waste. Preferably each base plate has a pair of alignment pegs and cooperating recesses on the opposing side of the plate to interlock them.
The toilet bowl stabilizer of this invention is easy to install and avoids toilet bowl rocking and avoids unsightly old floor pattern mark from the old toilet bowl.